While operating large commercial aircraft with complex systems, aircrews routinely use a checklist to perform normal and non-normal procedures. Currently Federal Aviation Regulations require a minimum of two pilots for operation of such aircraft and typically, one pilot reads the procedural steps of the checklist while the other pilot performs any necessary action. The pilot reading the procedural steps monitors the other pilot's performance to ensure that the correct actions are accomplished, and to help prevent inadvertent activation of the wrong device or selection of the wrong position of a flight control or switch.
The Federal requirement for a two pilot flight deck crew is driven, in part, by this inherent back-up capability of a two pilot crew. Nevertheless, errors continue to occur in performance of checklist items, sometimes resulting in catastrophic consequences. In addition, aircraft certified for single pilot operation can not take advantage of another pilot onboard, regardless of aircraft size or complexity.
Checklist philosophy has been developed over many years of commercial, business, and general aviation and is a critical safety factor in their operation. In an effort to mitigate potential pilot errors, there is a need for systems and methods which assist either a two pilot crew or a single pilot by increasing redundancy and lowering the potential for checklist error.
Although commercial aircraft have been specifically identified, any endeavor involving complex systems and/or machinery could benefit from the invention. For example, cargo carriers, military, railroads, maritime shipping, air traffic control, manned spaceflight, power generating facilities, etc. may all benefit from the invention.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.